


“Oh geez, what will we do?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ... There's a scene where a preteen is humping, Atem is a sweetie that somehow came out of a messed-up family, I mean it doesn't go into much detail and he's really confused about as well, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, does that count as underage, dumb adult but still adults, his parents hated/felt guilty about/had very negative feelings towards each other, no beta we die like men, the two masterbating are both adult though, they both loved him and tried to keep their own mess away from him, trans man, two dorks in a closet, you know what I'm going to tag underage just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: It seems like he always goes back to those eyes.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 12





	“Oh geez, what will we do?”

It was at a new school where he found his first crush. The children were cruel as they often are when they don’t realize that their words bite and what they thought as harmless fun was another’s traumatizing event.

He looked down at Mouto, the girl with wide violet eyes and a backpack full of games, as her shirt became transparent from the water, both of them wet by some cruel prank by kids who had too much time and not enough compassion. And he could help but wonder what it would be like to take one of them and put them in his mouth, they’re so erect.

And then he heard the laughter and Mouto ran away, and he felt a piece of himself call out to her and he didn’t know why.

He came home that day and stayed in his room, his Dad having another party with other officials, doing small talk to make sure Egypt and Japan are still on good terms with each other, or whatever it is that he does, all the while he thought about those clear violet eyes and cute mouth and imagines her without clothes and her kissing him like they do in the movies. His pants feel tighter and he doesn’t know what to do, so he just down on his bed, face down and rubs himself all over the sheets

He rubs and rubs, all the while those bright violet eyes looking up, until his pants were wet and her was exhausted and sweaty and excited and happy and scared all at the same time.

He doesn’t want to talk about it. To anyone. But the feelings keep coming up and bubbling over and soon the confusion of it all was too much. So, he went to Mom’s room, because she’s usually there and is always ready to help him out.

He sneaks through the hall, not wanting to talk to any of the guests that Dad has over and have to talk about his future and his plans and all that junk.

“Mom?” he asked, not sure about anything and hoping she’d help. It seems like she’s the only one who does, Dad’s busy all the time, though she’s been really closed off lately, wanting to be close to her bodyguard all the time, like a friend you want to have around all the time because they make everything so much better, like Mana and Mahad are to him. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t have many friends, because Uncle and the rest of the family always have a dirty look ready for her, and most people in the circles his dad work in are snobs and she hates parties anyway.

“Yes, baby?” she asks, sweet and kind like she is only for him. He knows that his parents don’t have the best relationship, you’d have to be blind to think that, but he still appreciates that even if they aren’t _in_ _love_ with each other, that they try to do their best with him.

“Wha- I mean how do… I…” he stumbles trying to find the right words before he takes a deep breath and focuses his mind, “I’ve been having these… weird feelings for a classmate of mine.”

“And how are they weird?”

“Like, I just want to look into her eyes and hold her hand and hear her voice, especially when she’s saying my name. Is- is that normal?” he asked again, this twisting, fluttering feeling rising up and he just want to tell someone.

“Oh honey, it’s love and love…” she said, her green eyes, one of many things he got from her, with a sad gleam in them, “Love isn’t for people like us.”

“What?”

“People like us… the world puts pressure on us and we either fold to their whims or push back and get crushed by the pressure. Any dreams we have are hidden in our hearts to keep safe from cruel words and judging eyes. Love… is one such dream,” she spoke with certainty, like she was someone who was bent and broken from such pressure.

He cried that night. Cried and vowed to be better. To fight for those dreams… for himself and for his mother.

***

It was years since that conversation, things change. His father died, his uncle committed suicide, he gained some cousins (technically he’s only related to Seto, but he grew really attached to Mokuba and they even have movie nights now), and his mom found someone new. Well, more old-new, as she used to work for them as a bodyguard, and honestly, he loves seeing his mom looking so alive and bright, like she was freed from a cage and now free.

And he’s now working. Not much, but he’s trying to get a handle on things, rectifying the mistakes and problems that the company his family had owned for generations had created, either through carelessness or through deliberate action.

It almost seems like Mouto was a dream, a fantasy that he made up to cope with his lonely childhood until they bumped into each other. Again.

It wasn’t an especially crowded street, but he was in a rush and he was focused more on the agenda for the day, the phone in his hand and what to get for the company luncheon and before he knew it, he was flat on his butt, covered in (cold) coffee and praying that he didn’t scratch his clothes up _too_ badly.

And then he saw those eyes again and everything came rushing back to him.

“Mouto?”

And the boy turned around, showing those same violet eyes that he first fell for. There was confusion in those enchanting eyes before fear joined recognition and his body tensed like he wanted to run away.

“I.. It’s Yugi. Ju- just Yugi,” he said, with that voice like Mouto’s and that broken smile like his mother’s, the first time he saw her underneath the armor she puts on to deal with the world. And then he saw the documents, the plans for a game and the fact they were all over the concrete.

Yugi goes down to collect them, his eyes shining wet at each stepped on and coffee-stained paper.

And Atem goes down to help him, like he should have all those years ago.

“Well, Yugi, I am Atem, and I believe I can help you out, as an apology of course.”

And when that smile came and the tears flowed, he found himself just as enthralled as that boy from so many years ago.

*****

There was a homemade lunch in his hand when Yugi gave him a tackle-hugged him, no doubt jostling the food inside but that was a small price to pay to see Yugi so happy, to hold him close and breath in that scent that was distinctly Yugi.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s up with-“

“I got nominated,” he shouts, his eyes so bright and joyful it was a complete turnaround from the depressed man he was a year prior.

“You did?”

He bobbed his head.

“What for?” because while _he_ thinks that Yugi deserves all the awards, that doesn’t mean that everyone _else_ does.

“Well, I mean, just a few. Mostly stuff for gameplay and innovative design, maybe one for beginner designer… but I don’t think _Spherium II_ will, especially with all the amazing games coming out, like _Jemaro_ and _Tete-no-hage, or Veri_ -”

His lips found their way towards his boyfriend’s, cutting him off from another self-doubting rant, something he’d be happy to do anytime that his word and those of their friends don’t get through to him. Something he’s still giddy about even now, especially with all the issues that they had to work pass. It was as amazing as any kiss you can have with a loved one, the ease in which you shift and mold into each other, especially when you’re celebrating their accomplishments.

Yugi’s mouth is sweet and warm, with vanilla and caramel and a hint of coffee from this morning, an addicting combination that he wants to taste more of, capture those moans and groans and other delightful sounds as he takes Yugi into his own mouth, his hands cradling his head as Yugi’s own grope at his own behind, trying to memorize it by shape alone it feels like.

“Mouto!” a familiar shout echoes through the halls because Kaiba’s a dick like that, even with his.. thing with Isis Ishtar, which neither of them really get, and frankly, they aren’t sure Kaiba does either.

“Oh Geez, what’ll we do?” he hissed as he hears the stomps of a pissed off Seto Kaiba.

Yugi pulled him into the room, which turns out to be a closet, judging from all the mops and brooms.

Somehow, that make it even more hot as Atem and Yugi continue, trying to breath and taste and bring their bodies together in every way possible, their cloths another barrier as they moved against each other, not even caring about the possibility that they’d get caught.

They were in the closet, both of them hard as them rutted against each other, not even getting out of their clothes as the moans from the other egged them on, bringing them closer and closer to completion.

And then Yugi, like the perverted minx he is went lower, loosening his pants just enough to get his hand in and all his middle school fantasies were fulfilled, as he masterfully moves his hand up and down his own cock, all the while stealing his breath with his kisses.

Well, two can play that game.

His own hands fumble around Yugi’s pants, pushing his underwear down while also batting away the rolled-up socks that Yugi has there to simulate the bulge he working to get he teases the first one, separating for only a moment to see if he’s alright with that.

Yugi’s eyes were still hazy as he nodded yes, and he continues, his fingers moving around the outer part before continuing.

They went back to ravishing the other’s mouth, Yugi being uncharacteristically aggressive as he pushes him into the rows of mops and brooms, his hand speeding up while his own start tracing the outer walls, just a swirl around before his finger plunge in. He then gave harsh strokes, before slowing down for a bit, before moving fast again, Yugi doing the same to his own, like a game of their own making. And he wasn’t going to let Yugi win _that_ easily.

He went in towards _that,_ that cluster of nerves that makes him go crazy whenever he touches in the bedroom.

He swallowed a scream for it.

But Yugi wasn’t one to give up, so he played dirty, leaving his mouth and going for his ears, biting and sucking and-

His vision was white for a moment as Yugi won, his knees weak from the aftershock… both from the loss and the god-like handjob he just got. And Yugi’s face held a smug smirk on his face, his eyes dark with lust at his state.

But just because he lost doesn’t mean that he wasn’t going to take Yugi down with him.

He used the hand that Yugi forgotten to move deep and firm, sliding through all the folds as he moved up and down, Yugi collapsing on top of him as he moaned and screaked. And then Yugi screamed, his own hand wet and his own smirk wide on his face.

Yugi’s head fell into his shoulder, his face nuzzling against his neck as he took deep breaths, try to center himself. He kissed the top of his head, glad to give as much as he got, his free arms wrapping around Yugi, bringing him closer as his hand slowly retreats out of his pants.

And then the door opened up, a fuming Seto glaring at them from the closet door.

Still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the third part of this mini-trilogy that I somehow made within the collection. If you want to get a better idea about what Atem’s talking about, go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121764) and [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768224)
> 
> Everyone else in his family: dark family secrets, rape and extortion, murder and corruption on a large scale.
> 
> Atem: Yugi’s pretty.
> 
> and Yes, for anyone who read all three, Anthy _is_ being plowed by her bodyguard when she's having this conversation with her son. Anthy is many things, but normal is not one of them, for better or worse.


End file.
